


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by FlameofSerenity



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Jude finds herself at the last place she thought she'd be- at a party held by Nicasia. Tensions rise when Nicasia recommends they play a game, but it doesn't go according to plan, and Jude and Cardan end up in a closet together- for seven minutes.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Seven Minutes In Heaven

Jude was surprised to receive the text message inviting her to the party- from Nicasia of all people. 

The two didn’t get along on the best of days, with Jude being the captain of the fencing team and Nicasia the head cheerleader the two hardly ever spoke, but when they did it never ended well. 

Jude walked into her sister’s room holding up her phone. “Did you get the invite?”

Taryn glanced up from some craft she was making a mess of on her bed. The twin face to Jude, her delicate eyebrow rose. “What invite?”

Jude slumped into Taryn’s desk chair, spinning in it to seem nonchalant. “Nicasia is having some party at her house and she invited me.”

Taryn’s mouth popped open. “But she hates you after what happened with Cardan.”

Jude sighed. “How many times do I have to say that nothing happened with Cardan! We’re friends now, that’s all.” It was a small fib, one that had led Cardan to break it off with Nicasia several months ago, but Jude was sticking to it. She and Cardan weren’t healthy together, an explosion waiting to happen. 

Taryn merely rolled her eyes. “Whatever. So why do you think she invited you? Are you going to go?”

Jude shrugged one shoulder, non-committal. “I don’t know. Perhaps it’d be worth it to make things better with her.” She gnawed on her lip. The not knowing didn’t sit well with Jude at all. She liked being in control. 

Taryn sat up on her knees. “Well I think you should go.” Jude shot her a look that Taryn waved away. “You’re always so on edge, maybe this will relax you.”

Jude sighed, standing back up. “You’re right, as usual. Fine, I’ll go. But only if you go with me.” At that, Taryn grinned. She was more than willing to party. 

~~~

Nicasia lived on an estate outside town that was within spitting distance of the ocean. When Jude and Taryn arrived, they spent a solid three minutes just taking in the monstrosity. Three floors, bulky columns, balconies, windows, it was all endless- and white. 

They strolled up the long brick drive to the door and knocked. Only a moment passed before it opened, revealing a handsomely dressed man with a stern face. Jude shot a glance at Taryn before saying, “We were invited by Nicasia…”

The man’s back straightened and he began to speak in posh voice, “Yes, of course, the _party_.” He said the word as if he were unfamiliar with the term. He stepped aside, allowing them in. When the door was shut behind them, he continued, “If you’d follow me, please.” Jude shook out of the reverie she’d found herself in at the downright grandiose foyer they’d walked into. Taryn, who’d been paying attention, pulled her along after the butler- whose nose curled at the sight of awe on Jude’s face.

They were led through rooms, each displaying a staggering show of wealth, until finally they heard music and laughter. Jude found herself wanting to stop, to turn back. A wrench in her gut told her that something… was going to happen tonight that we she wasn’t going to be prepared for.

The light was dim in the sitting room they came to, but that was the only thing dim about it. There was a stereo off to the side blasting a song with heavy bass and not much else going for it. Draped around the room were people- Nicasia’s friends to be more exact.

The laughter halted when they were spotted, the lithe girl with pale skin and blue hair jumping up to greet them. She had a bottle of raspberry vodka in one hand and Whipped Cream vodka in the other. “Jude! You made it!” Nicasia’s words were lightly slurred and her eyes widened a smidge as she took in Taryn, obviously at war with herself on if she were seeing double. But then a smile sprung over her face and she said, “This must be Taryn!”

Taryn gave a small awkward nod in response, eyeing both of the bottles of liquor that were nearly empty. Jude was studying one figure on the other side of the room, not paying attention to the conversation at all.

_Cardan_, Her heart dropped to her toes. What was he doing there? Jude had to fight from groaning. This would complicate things. Cardan’s eyes were sharp though his posture was anything but- except Jude knew him well enough to notice every muscle in his body tense. He hadn’t expected to see her hear either.

And that’s when it hit her, Jude glanced to Nicasia whose smile was glittered with gold and eyes sparkling with deceit. She’d been set up.

“Come on over!” Nicasia dragged their arms, giving no choice of defense. They had pillows laid out against the floor, and thankfully both spots next to Cardan were occupied. Jude tried to ease the tension in her body in order to sit down, and gladly took the vodka bottle Nicasia shoved into her hands. Smile still there, she continued. “We were just playing Cards Against Humanity.”

Jude remained mute, taking a long swig, but thankfully Taryn jumped in to say, “Sounds fun! We’ll join in.”

Jude watched the sparkle glimmer in Nicasia’s eye as the girl didn’t look away. “Actually, I was hoping to start another game. Now that we have more girls.”

Jude gnawed her inner lip. “Like what?”

That grin only grew. “Seven minutes in Heaven.”

The energy in the room chilled several degrees. Locke, who looked positively wasted in the corner, cocked one eye open. “Why that game?”

Nicasia shrugged in nonchalance, finally taking her eyes off Jude. “It’s a fun game.”

Valerian, a real asshole, piped up, “And how do we choose partners for this little game, Nicki?” Jude raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but no one else batted an eye.

Nicasia bit her lip as if she had to think about it. “Why don’t we draw lots? Or spin the bottle?”

Cardan snorted. “Spin the bottle is for children, Nicasia.”

Her grin turned feral. “Then you pick an idea if you’re so clever, Cardan.” But he merely shrugged and repositioned himself on the pillow. A half-empty whisky bottle was in his lap, the top off.

Taryn, ever the people-pleaser, suggested, “We could do rock paper scissors? Whoever does the same move is paired together.”

Nicasia grinned. “A brilliant idea! Come on, let’s do it.” They all groaned but scooched closer. “On three, okay?” They murmured ascent and Jude’s heart began to beat faster. She begged whatever higher power that existed not to put her with Cardan. Even being stuck in a closet with Valerian would be better than that.

Locke looked dubious as he asked, “What if two girls get matched together?”

Nicasia rolled her eyes. “Then we’ll do it again! Okay. One. Two. THREE!” They all smacked their palms and drew, Jude so frightened she was holding her breath.

When the room had quieted, she glanced around the circle with eager eyes.

Valerian. Rock.

Locke. Scissors.

Taryn. Scissors.

Nicasia. Paper.

Cardan. Paper.

Jude almost breathed a sigh of relief, until she heard the small gasp and looked down at her hands. She’d actually forgotten which one she’d picked.

Jude. Paper.

Valerian immediately burst out, “Well that’s not fair! I didn’t get anyone!”

Nicasia looked between Jude and Cardan with a frown, but Jude was too busy looking at her own traitorous hand. She tried to play it off, smoothing back her hair. “Well that’s fine, I’ll just-”

“No.” Cardan started, the first words he’d said in a while. “I pick Jude. Nicasia, you go with Valerian.” Jude’s head whipped up, her eyes wide as she regarded him.

Nicasia turned purple. “But that’s not the rules!”

Cardan barely flicked her a glance as he stood, opening his hand out to Jude. Feeling utterly numb, she took it. Cardan helped her stand and as they walked away- Jude not quite sure where they’re going- he called over his shoulder, “Turn on the timer, will you?” After a beat, he smiled and murmured, “Or don’t.”

Cardan leads her through another set of rooms until he reaches a door and holds it open. Jude’s feet freeze in place, seeing the small coat closet- that was still too large to be a regular closet but much smaller than any room Jude wanted to be stuck in with Cardan.

“After you.” He said, voice deadpan, as he looked at something under his nails. Jude shuffled into the closet, cheeks burning. She squeezed into a corner, making sure they didn’t touch as Cardan followed her. The door shut and they were thrust into darkness.

After a tense minute of silence, Cardan purred. “You know, this is more fun if we touch each other.”

Jude squirmed, staring at the floor despite not being able to see anything. “I don’t wanna start anything, Cardan, what happened with us was a one-time thing.” She heard Cardan move closer, every hair on her skin standing up straight as the heat from his skin surrounded her.

Jude felt him lean closer until his soft voice was in her ear, “Are you telling me you didn’t enjoy it?” There was an edge to the words that Jude would label as concern if it were anyone else. But this is Cardan. He didn’t do concern.

“No! I mean…” Jude fidgeted, not with much less space than before. “You and Nicasia-”

“-are over.” Cardan finished for her. His fingers brushed her chin and made her look up. “I chose_ you_, Jude. Not Nicasia. You’ve known this for months yet you still don’t believe me. Why?”

Jude bit her cheek. “I don’t want to start drama. Nicasia has a lot of influence at school, she’s friends with practically everyone. She could make life difficult for me. It’s not worth it. We’re not worth it.”

There was a whisper of Cardan’s lips against Jude’s cheek that made her tremble. “You don’t believe that.” Jude didn’t know how to reply, her breath stolen as Cardan ran a pointed nail down her bare arm. He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and Jude couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her mouth. She could feel Cardan’s grin against her skin. “I think you’re scared.”

He drew back a breath and Jude felt immediately cold. Her chest was rising and falling at the speed of light and she had to fight her voice from trembling to say, “I’m not scared.”

Cardan leaned in just enough for their noses to barely touch. “Then admit it.”

Jude caught her breath, evening her tone. “Admit what?”

Cardan chuckled, a low rumble of his chest. “That you love me.”

Jude cringed back. “I- I- I don’t!”

Cardan sighed, relaxing his forearms against the wall on either side of Jude’s head. With her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, she could see the dark gleam of his eyes. His voice was rough when he spoke. “I’ve known you for years Jude.” He let the silence hang between them. “I know how much you love animals- that your biggest dream is to be vet. I know how much you were bullied as a child because you were new and different. I remember the fierce look on your face when you punched someone for the first time and learned just how strong you really are. I know the passion that drives you, Jude, because the same passion drives me.” Jude felt her heart bursting in her chest as part of Cardan’s weight leaned into her. He buried his face in her neck, hot breath against her skin. “And most of all. I know when you’re lying.”

“Cardan…” Jude breathed.

Cardan rested his forehead on hers, eyes on Jude’s. “Please.”

The moment stretched endlessly as Jude’s mind tumbled over itself, at war with what to do- what to admit. But Cardan was right- he did know her, better than anyone else. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say, “O-”

Suddenly the door opened and light flooded the space between them, making Cardan jump back in a recoil. Jude furiously blinked. “Your time’s up.” Nicasia’s irritated voice broke the silence. Jude opened her eyes to see an equally as irritated expression and flushed crimson. Thankfully, Nicasia’s murderous gaze was trained on Cardan. Nicasia sneered, “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”

Cardan growled. “Yes, actually, you did.”

Nicasia half-attempted an innocent and shocked expression. “Oh no, I’m so sorry.” She lilted the words an octave above her usual tone.

“You’re such a bitch, Nicasia.” Cardan said, hands curled at his sides.

Nicasia crossed her arms, head tilted mockingly to the side. “Is that right? At least I’m not a cheater.”

Cardan grimaced but held his ground. “We were taking a break, something _you _requested.”

Nicasia gasped. “I would never have done that if I’d known you’d run off with this wannabe-jock slut!” She shouted the words and Jude felt them each as a blow.

Without another word, Jude pushed past Nicasia. She hurried to the other room, her eyes searching until they found Taryn- lounging up to Locke. Jude crossed the room in two steps. “Come on, we’re leaving.” Her voice was hard to keep the tears at bay.

Taryn looked up at her with eyes that were half-focused. She gave a pout. “But I haven’t gotten to take my round with Locke!”

Jude grabbed her arm and hauled her up. “I said we’re leaving. Let’s go.” Jude could vaguely hear Cardan and Nicasia still shouting in the other room and she knew she couldn’t stay for another moment.

Taryn’s pout turned to a frown. “Alright, I’m coming.” Jude barely waited for her to finish the sentence before pulling her back through the labyrinth of rooms to the front door. Ever attentive, the Butler awaited to open the door for them. Jude rushed through it, lugging Taryn behind her.

They’d nearly made it to the car when Jude heard Cardan shout, “Jude! Wait!”

But Jude didn’t wait. She shoved Taryn into the passenger seat before jumping into the driver’s side. Jude spotted Cardan hauling ass, but the driveway was long. She turned the car over, and as quickly as they had arrived- they were gone.

~~~

Sneaking back in with a drunk Taryn proved an issue, but ultimately Jude was able to return her sister to her rightful bed and crawl into her own.

When the nighttime silence descended on her once more, Jude couldn’t hold the tears back any further. She curled around her pillow, trying to keep as silent as possible as the sobs wracked her body. She’d been a fool. A goddamn fool. Never again.


End file.
